


Synchronicity

by AbelCiffer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelCiffer/pseuds/AbelCiffer
Summary: Cuando una antigua leyenda cobra vida, Hiccup y sus amigos se topan contra una cruda realidad: La Historia de los vikingos no es tan honorable como parece. Ruffcup. Otras parejas. Aparición de personajes de los libros.Este fanfic está también publicado en Fanfiction.net bajo el mismo seudónimo, Abel Ciffer.





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intellectual de Cressilda Cowell y DreamWorks.
> 
> Advertencias: OoC leve. OC. Crack pairing. Lenguaje fuerte. Muertes de personajes canon. 
> 
> Pareja: Ruffnut Thorston/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. 
> 
> Referencia (sin seguir formato APA): La Saga Synchronicity es una trilogía hecha por Hitoshizuku-P, e ilustrada por Suzunosuke, la historia fue escrita por Kumagai. 
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Esto no contendrá hiccstrid (quizás menciones) porque no me gusta la ship (soy eretstrid a morir). También, no tienen que leerse Synchronicity para entender el fic, que sólo lo tomé de referencia. Asimismo, este fic se habitúa un tiempo después de la segunda película, sólo que Hiccup no fue nombrado jefe, sino que se decidió tener un consejo en lo que Hiccup demostraba ser un buen prospecto para el puesto. También mencionaré personajes de los libros. No tengo más que agregar.
> 
> Si la pareja no es de tu agrado, sigue tu búsqueda. Hay fanfics hiccstrid que llenarán tus expectativas y tus preferencias.

**[+][+]**

**Prólogo**

**El Comienzo**

**\- o – o – o –**

_“En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro, y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad”._

—Arthur Schopenhauer.

**{+][+]**

_“Fridtjov fue el primer vikingo en pisar las islas del archipiélago. Cuentan las antiguas leyendas que era imparable, conquistó cada mar tormentoso, superó los retos de cada isla. Nadie se le comparaba, los hombres y las mujeres le admiraban y le temían. En su viaje, descubrió una isla donde habitaban grandes criaturas que escupían fuego, agua hirviendo o extrañas sustancias que carcomían la carne. Fridtjov no sabía lo que eran y estuvo a punto de matarlos, sin embargo, cuando alzó su espada el eco de una melodía suave lo detuvo. Hipnotizado, Fridtjov ordenó que el ataque no sucediese hasta encontrar el origen de tan agradable sonido. Fridtjov lo siguió por unos minutos. En medio de la isla, encontró a una mujer, que era tan hermosa que se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Ella se llamaba Elin, y en cuanto vio a Fridtjov, el amor mutuo surgió. Fueron felices hasta que la Madre de las Criaturas asesinó a Elin. Preso de su dolor y perdida, Fridtjov declaró la guerra contra la Madre y sus malévolos hijos, así fue cómo surgió el conflicto entre vikingos y dragones. Las antiguas leyendas también dicen que por desear no abandonar a su viudo esposo, Elin cantó desde el más allá una petición para acabar con la guerra. Algunos dicen que la escuchan cantar cuando están inconsolables, como un canto de alivio a sus penas...”._

—Pues esta historia me parece más un dolor en el trasero —murmuró Ruffnut a nadie en particular, en lo que Gobber continuaba relatando a los hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, reunidos alrededor de una fogata. Una mujer la escuchó y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la vez que instaba a su pequeña hija a alejarse.

Ruffnut resopló burlonamente, ganando miradas similares y que le chitaran que se callara. Ella sonrió aún más, divertida de aquello como era habitual. Cruzada de brazos a su lado, Astrid Hofferson meneaba negativamente la cabeza. Ruffnut la ignoró. La entereza de Astrid le parecía estúpida. Que la otra vikinga se empeñara en _hacerse la seria_, incrementaba las ganas de mostrarse incontrolable. A diferencia de los Hofferson, los Thorston no temían al prejuicio ni dependían de las buenas reputaciones.

_¡Vamos, diviértete un poco! No perderás tus músculos por reírte, Astrid._ Ruffnut habría querido gritarle, sacudirla, porque nunca se había entendido con ella a pesar de ser ambas mujeres. No entendía por qué Hiccup les había ordenado quedarse en Berk, mientras él salía en misión con Snotlout. ¿En qué momento esos dos se habían hecho cercanos? Ruffnut sabía la respuesta —todos en Berk, de hecho. La muerte de Stoick el Vasto había impactado en formas diferentes, y en esos dos más que en ningún otro.

Ruffnut comprendía a Hiccup en cierto sentido. Su padre y su madre habían muerto el año pasado cuando una manada entera de _changewings_ quisieron anidar en Berk. Tuffnut I y Valhallarama cayeron cuando el ácido les abrió un agujero en el caso penetrando en su cerebro. Tuffnut y Ruffnut enfrentaron una dura realidad: sin padres, se dieron cuenta que si no trabajaban o cuidaban los gastos, la comida y la ropa escaseaban. Los Thorston tuvieron que valerse por sí mismos, cosa que no fue fácil en los primeros meses, casi mueren de inanición y envenenamiento. Hay quienes dicen que Stoick el Vasto los ayudó sin decir nada a nadie..

—Como no haya ninguna batalla épica llena de detalles sangrientos y asquerosos, me largo —sentenció en voz baja, sabiendo que Astrid la oiría (Astrid oía todo siempre que le conviniera). Cuando Gobber empezó a cantar, pensó que ya era tiempo de irse. La voz de Gobber era una de las peores, sin contar la de Snotlout y la de su hermano, por supuesto, no es como si ella cantara bien tampoco.

Se levantó sin dar explicación alguna, para alivio de los oyentes y para indignación de Astrid. Se alejó paseando por el tranquilo pueblo, tarareando la canción de las valkirias y disfrutando de la compañía del silencio. En Berk, el silencio era extraño para una tribu ruidosa como los Hairy Hooligans. Al pensarlo a fondo era obvio que estuvieran tranquilos, sin vikingos peleando contra dragones u otros vikingos, el ruido se reducía a la mitad o desaparecía. A Ruffnut le desagradaba el silencio. Tuffnut se contaba entre los que la apoyaban en esa afirmación.

—Debió ser una mala historia para que decidieras pasear con el pueblo tan tranquilo.

Ruffnut volteó al instante para toparse con su hermano. Tuffnut no llevaba su casco y su hombrera seguramente reposaba en su cama junto a éste. El conjunto indicaba que había terminado su turno en el trabajo. Tuffnut había logrado hacerse un lugar como juez, mientras Ruffnut como negociante; ella había conseguido cerrar un trato particularmente beneficioso para su tribu con los Meathead.

—Mala historia se queda corto, Tuff —dijo Ruffnut sonriendo esplendorosamente, esperando que él se colocara a su lado—. Creí que la historia vikinga era divertida, no que tenía episodios aburridos e imbéciles.

—Oye, algunas historias son buenas aunque estén llenas de flores y eso.

—Lo dices porque eres blando, Tuff, como la arcilla —frotó la punta de los dedos, como amasando una bolita de fresca arcilla.

Tuffnut la golpeó con fuerza en el antebrazo. Ruffnut se lo devolvió enseguida.

—Lo dicho, blando como arcilla —repitió triunfante—, no tanto como Hiccup, pero casi. Si pusieras más empeño en tu entrenamiento, puede que tus músculos se desarrollen, hasta te verías guapo.

—¿Y ser una masa sin movilidad? —inquirió elevando una ceja—, nunca. Mi cuerpo es perfecto por donde lo veas, que a ti te gusten los fortachones como Eret, ya es otra cosa.

—Lo malo de que insultes, Tuff, es que usas el mismo tema una y otra vez —le miró con hastío—. Ya te había dicho que mi inclinación por Eret había acabado. Un Thorston no se detiene en conseguir lo que quiere, pero no me rebajaré ante nadie. Eret ha perdido una gran oportunidad.

—Y vaya que se perdió de mucho —expuso mordaz ganando otro golpe de su hermana. En cuestión de segundos, estaban rodando en el suelo, soltando puñetazos, jalando cabello y mordiendo la piel que pudieran. Otros segundos más, la pelea había terminado. Ninguno ganó—. Como sea, Ruff, es bueno para mi salud mental saber que dejarás tu _acosabilidad_ por Eret...

—Ésa palabra no existe.

—No me interrumpas, tonta. Como decía, es bueno que dejes eso y te enfoques en el futuro —como habían quedado boca arriba, se entretuvieron mirando el cielo del ocaso.

Ruffnut suspiró. El frío suelo era bálsamo para su adolorido trasero y las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad que no les había visto antes. Había anochecido ya.

—No lo sé, Tuff —admitió cerrando los parpados, concentrándose en el latir de su corazón y en su hermano—. Nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso, la verdad es que nunca me he puesto a pensar en nada.

—Mientes y lo sabes —planteó con esa natural apacibilidad que mostraba con ella cuando estaban a solas—, lo has pensado porque yo también lo he hecho. El futuro llegó, hermana, y no podrás huir de él.

—No soy cobarde —replicó con fiereza.

—A veces, lo pareces. Las excusas conmigo no sirven, puedo ver a través de ti como... bueno, no sé me ocurre un buen ejemplo ahora, pero el punto está ahí.

Ruffnut guardó silencio (por primera vez, voluntariamente) y lo meditó. No era extraño recibir sermones así de Tuffnut, a pesar de parecer tontos la mayor parte del tiempo, los Thorston poseían sus propias ideas, creencias y pensamientos, y eso mostraba por sí solo su inteligencia.

—Oye, Tuffnut.

—¿Qué, Ruffnut?

—¿Crees que habría tenido oportunidad en ese entonces?

—¡Por supuesto, hermana! El futuro está lleno de sorpresas y ¿quién dice que es tarde para hacerlo? ¡Nunca es tarde! Si fuera así, nos habríamos rendido hace mucho, ¿no crees?

Cuando Tuffnut le sonrió, Ruffnut correspondió al instante.

—Me agrada que sepas qué decir en el momento adecuado.

—Es uno de mis múltiples talentos —dijo inflando el pecho.

-o-o-o-o-

Todavía no había salido el sol, cuando Hiccup y Snotlout habían salido de Berk. Iban con la enmienda de encontrar una isla cercana no tan habitada para colocar a los dragones que en Berk ya no cabían. Hiccup no tuvo problemas en acordar un trato, con Toothless como Alfa, los otros dragones aceptaron enseguida (de todos modos, Hiccup quiso usar a Toothless lo menos posible. Quería no obligar a nadie a aceptar algo). Sin embargo, aunque terminó a mediodía, no quiso volver a Berk enseguida. Desde la muerte de Stoick, los aldeanos deseaban que tomara su lugar. Hiccup no lo quería. El lugar que Stoick dejó, él no podría llenarlo. Ser jefe no entraba en sus cualidades. Agradecía a su madre y a Gobber por interceder y no permitir que lo obligaran, así que habían elegido a otros vikingos para formar un comité temporal y de esta manera tomar decisiones para resolver problemas.

—¿Ya te cansaste de huir, Hiccup? —preguntó Snotlout recargado en los cuernos de Hookfang.

Hiccup no contestó. Ya lo esperaba de Snotlout, y aun así, no le molestaba. Cuando Stoick murió, _algo_ ocurrió con su primo. Hiccup desconocía las razones pues sólo Snotlout las sabía. Snotlout permanecía igual de irreverente, fanfarrón y orgulloso, pero en ocasiones se transformaba y ya no había nada de su vieja esencia, como si lo que lo caracterizara se convirtiera en virtudes. Ahora más que nunca, Hiccup sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Volvamos.

Snotlout encogió los hombros, y siguió a su primo. Toothless y Hookfang volaron lentamente sobre el mar. La luz en el horizonte se ocultó y las aguas se oscurecieron. El cielo lleno de estrellas se reflejaba en el espejo de agua, y ambos permanecieron callados. Snotlout le echaba vistazos de vez en cuando, intentando deducir qué ocurría en su mente. Hiccup había cambiado, demasiado y duramente. La tensión que provocaba en el grupo podía palparse como si tuviera forma física. Fishlegs lo ignoraba y seguía con lo suyo, era admirable que pudiera hacerlo. Los gemelos estaban buscando su respectivo propio camino, y por tanto, distanciándose de los demás. Eret no contaba, era nuevo y para él la tensión era _normal_. En cambio, Astrid resentía cada cosa que pasaba, cada que Hiccup salía con Toothless, como se alejaba de ella y no podía detenerlo. Snotlout no entendía a Astrid, ¿por qué ese afán de obligar a Hiccup a quedarse? Hiccup podía haber nacido en Berk, pero lo que buscaba no estaba ahí, ni siquiera dentro de su corazón. Hiccup sabía _qué_ era, pero le daba miedo que por esto lo odiaran. Hiccup era un cobarde.

—¡Snotlout! —gritó Hiccup deteniendo la marcha.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó por frenar tan repentinamente, casi cae de la sorpresa—. ¿Pretendes matarme del susto, abadejo? Recuerda que desde que vi a Gobber desnudo ya no hay nada que pueda asustar.

Pero Hiccup no le estaba prestando atención. Snotlout quiso agregar algo más, insultarlo por ignorarlo, pero tarde se percató de lo que pasaba. Treinta dragones volaban hacia ellos, agitando las alas de forma extraña como si estuvieran desesperados por irse. Hiccup intentó oír lo que decían. Su dragonés había mejorado con la asesoría de su madre. Se sorprendió al no comprender nada. Eran rugidos y gruñidos incoherentes, _palabras_ al azar.

La turba pasó cerca de ellos, parecía que ninguno notaba a Toothless, como si su título de Alfa no importara en ese momento. Era como si estuvieran drogados. Toothless preguntó a Hiccup si debía llamarlos, pero Hiccup dijo que no.

—¿Qué les sucede a estos tipos? —inquirió Snotlout. Hiccup no tenía la respuesta.

Y entonces algo sacudió sus almas. Un rugido desgarrador cimbró los mares. El eco resonó por minutos. Fue como si mil _Bewilderbeast_ hubieran rugido al mismo tiempo. Por un segundo, creyeron que sus corazones se habían detenido. Por un segundo, una tristeza indescriptible los abordó. Sin saberlo, lágrimas acontecieron en sus ojos. Snotlout quiso hablar, el nudo en su garganta lo impidió. Luchó contra el sentimiento, pero era imposible. Eso no era _suyo_, así que no podía controlarlo.

A pesar de los sentimientos desbordantes, Hiccup pudo notar un cambio. Miró a hacia Toothless. La expresiva cara mostraba una mueca de melancolía. Toothless estaba sufriendo, al igual que Hookfang. ¿Qué había significado ese rugido? Haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por suprimir lo que estaba sintiendo, Hiccup retomó el control y usando su voluntad, llamó a Snotlout para irse.

—¡Muévete, Jorgenson! —y le dio una bofetada.

Snotlout volvió en sí al instante.

—¡Larguémonos de aquí!

-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche el eco de un rugido lejano insinuó un cambio inesperado. Gothi se paró de golpe, olvidándose de sostener su báculo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de captar el rescoldo, sin embargo, detectó solamente silencio. El eco había desaparecido. Aun así, permaneció esa sensación de incomodidad. Un cambio podía llevar a la creación de cosas bellas y buenas, o también, podía conducir al caos y a la eventual destrucción. Gothi se preocupó. Siempre había sabido interpretar las señales que aparecían y dividirlas entre buenas y malas, aquel rugido tuvo la cualidad de alertarla y confundirla. Gothi era la sabia de la tribu Hairy Hooligan, las respuestas venían a ella por medio del conocimiento y de los rituales. En esta ocasión, los huesos no revelaron nada, sino los Terribles Terrores que vivían en su choza.

Los pequeños dragones habían rugido a la vez que ella se percató del eco, y era tan diferente al habitual chilladero. Esos habían sido por cuestiones intrínsecas a la naturaleza de los Terrores, estos... estos eran la respuesta a un llamado. ¡Y le habían sonado tan tristes, que la conmovieron al punto de sentir húmedos los ojos!

Gothi tomó su báculo y salió de su choza. No le extrañó que Valka se encontrara afuera encima de su Stormcutter. Si alguien además de ella podía advertir las señales, ésa era la mujer de Stoick el Vasto. Gothi notó la duda en los ojos azules, casi podría interpretarlo como un irritante escepticismo. Era esperado. Nadie creía ya en lo que ellas sabían, formaba parte de las leyendas, y las leyendas estaban llenas de mentiras.

Subió al lomo de Cloudjumper, asiéndose de la cintura de Valka. Descendieron por la ladera, directo al gran salón. En el suelo, Gobber y un grupo de vikingos las esperaban, entre ellos se distinguían a Phlegma The Fierce y a Mulch. En cuanto aterrizaron, las expresiones de los vikingos en el grupo eran de irritación en el caso de Mulch y de serenidad por parte de Phlegma. Gobber profesaba su típica condescendencia, rascándose el bigote con su apéndice ganchudo. También estaba Vidgis, la madre de Snotlout, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su desmejorado rostro que todavía guardaba la belleza de su juventud. El grupo simulaba el consejo que solucionaban los problemas en Berk, hasta que decidieran si Hiccup cumplía con los requisitos para ser el nuevo jefe. Esto había surgido por la petición de Valka y Gobber, por proteger al muchacho de un destino que no habría escogido de no ser por la muerte de su padre.

—¿Qué cosa justifica que nos hayan despertado a estas horas, Valka? —preguntó Mulch con voz ronca—. Espero que se trate de algo de vida o muerte, porque me costó trabajo que Bucket volviera a dormir, ¡ese tonto se espanta por cualquier cosa!

—Si tu siesta ha sido perturbada, recomiendo que vuelvas a la cama, Mulch —comentó Phlegma mirando de soslayo—. Este tipo de reuniones requiere de personas que estén dispuestas a ignorar sus dolencias personales en favor del bienestar de su tribu.

—Dormir es una buena manera de evitar que las personas estén malhumoradas y abriendo la boca para decir disparates todo el tiempo.

—Lástima que en tu caso no sirva, Mulch —replicó Phlegma inalterada, rozando el mango de su espada discretamente.

—Alto, ustedes dos —apremió Valka interponiéndose. Las disputas entre vikingos podían resolverse en segundos, pero Phlegma y Mulch tenían un historial kilométrico de peleas sin resolver, cada vez que se veían era de esperar que se insultaran hasta llegar a las armas—. Discutir entre nosotros no nos llevará a ningún lado.

—Valka tiene razón —comentó Vidgis con volumen bajo—. Si no perdieran el tiempo buscando pelea, se habrían dado cuenta que la situación es grave. ¿No lo notaron? Mi Terrible Terror aulló de una forma que nunca le oí.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —interrumpió Gobber dejando de cepillarse el bigote—, Grumpy estuvo ruidoso. Duró un rato, pero sí que fue molesto.

—¿Sucedió algo con los dragones, Valka? —preguntó Phlegma—. A mí me despertó el ruido en general. Sin embargo, la atmosfera se percibe diferente. He luchado en muchas batallas, Valka, y el sentimiento que tengo es el mismo antes de prepararme para una.

—Eso debemos hablarlo adentro —dijo Valka señalando la entrada—. Los demás no pueden vernos u oírnos hasta no aclarar lo que está pasando.

En ese momento, el ruido de alas batiéndose los hizo mirar al cielo. Hiccup y Snotlout habían llegado. Cuando tocaron suelo, apreciaron su agitación, y antes de que alguno hablara, Valka hizo una señal para que ellos también entraran. Cloudjumper le dio la bienvenida a Toothless, y junto a Hookfang, los tres acompañaron a los humanos.

En la mesa central del gran salón tomaron asiento a los lados, hasta que no hubiera jefe la silla principal no sería usada. Antes solamente los miembros del consejo precedían las reuniones, por lo cual Hiccup y Snotlout estaban expectantes, lo que habían querido informar quedó en segundo lugar. Hiccup meditó que posiblemente no hubieran sido los únicos en presenciarlo, le echó un vistazo a Toothless. La expresión melancólica se había esfumado, era como si nunca hubiera pasado, de todos modos, Toothless estaba atento, como si ya esperara eso.

Mulch tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa. Phlegma y Vidgis estaban en silencio, la segunda con los ojos cerrados y recargada en el respaldo. Gobber saludó discretamente a Hiccup, para luego volver la atención a la junta.

—Antes de comenzar, quiero que los presentes prometan mantener la mente abierta —indicó Valka mirándolos fijamente—. Como vikingos, entiendo que equivaldría a pedirle a un pez no vivir en el agua, sin embargo, retomo los cambios que se han dado en Berk como evidencia de que no es imposible. Mi duda es si cuento con su apoyo en esta situación que, quizás, nuestros antepasados enfrentaron.

—¿Qué puede ser tan peligroso, Valka, que se necesite una junta? —inquirió Mulch dejando de mover sus dedos, dirigió su mano hacia los jóvenes—. ¿No habíamos resuelto que sólo los miembros del consejo podían entrar? No que tenga algo contra ustedes, muchachos, es sólo curiosidad.

—La razón por la que lo permití sin pedir su opinión es porque tanto Hiccup como Snotlout poseen sangre de reyes —aclaró—. Ambos están relacionados con esto desde su nacimiento.

—¿A qué se refiere, Valka? Las indirectas me irritan más que los vikingos viejos y feos —dijo Phlegma con los brazos cruzados—. Si el linaje de su hijo y del hijo de Vidgis tiene algo que ver con que los dragones hayan aullado de esa forma, yo no veo tal relación.

—Como tú, Phlegma, lo mío no son las indirectas —acotó Valka—. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar más, rectificó mi pregunta principal. ¿Cuento con ustedes en esto, que mantendrán la mente tan abierta como sea posible?

Los vikingos en Berk recelaban de Valka. Haber desaparecido por 20 años dejando a su querido Stoick, y volver después de su muerte, no la dejaba en la mejor posición. A Valka no le importaba, simplemente se quedaba por Hiccup que era la única familia humana que le quedaba.

—Cuenta conmigo, en lo que sea —dijo Gobber sin titubear, alzando su gancho como juramento—. Ya me estaba aburriendo de la rutina, y un poco de peligro será bueno para sacudirme el polvo.

Internamente, Valka agradeció la ayuda de Gobber. En ese tiempo, Gobber nunca la juzgó, fue el que comprendió la situación, y que sin su padre, Hiccup quedaba vulnerable a las expectativas de los aldeanos. Hiccup podía intentar huir todo lo que quisiera, igualmente terminaría encadenado. Valka y Gobber no querían eso para él, a menos que lo decidiera por sí mismo.

—Conmigo también, Valka —anunció Phlegma con el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios. Phlegma y Valka habían sido amigas de la infancia. Su amistad apenas volvía a construirse.

El apoyo de Phlegma influyó a los demás. Mulch y Vidgis también lo prometieron. Valka cabeceó conforme.

—Gothi, por favor.

La anciana avanzó lentamente para quedar frente a la mesa. Hiccup no había reparado en que ella estaba ahí. Gothi había acomodado unos leños en el piso y los había rodeado con un círculo, luego había dibujado extraños símbolos. Cuando estuvo listo, Valka pidió a Cloudjumper que lo encendiera, y en segundos, la pequeña fogata estuvo lista. Gothi se acercó a Hiccup y a Snotlout con sigilo, ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que les quitó unos cuantos cabellos a cada uno.

Gothi volvió a la fogata y echó los cabellos. La flama roja cambió a una blanca, humo denso sin olor empezó a ascender y a llenar el vestíbulo. Gothi aspiró profundamente el humo, su cuerpo quedando flojo. De repente, Gothi se estremeció, como si hilos invisibles la tomaran, sus brazos se levantaron. Estaba en trance. Sacudió su báculo describiendo círculos y formas geométricas irregulares. El humo blanco se tornó una mezcla azul y violeta, se condensó en figuras definidas de vikingos del lado izquierdo y los dragones del lado derecho.

—Todos aquí conocemos el nombre de Fridtjov, el primer vikingo que pisó el Wilderwest —enunció Valka. Su voz sonaba distante, como si fuese parte del espectáculo. Gothi continuó los movimientos, incansablemente—. Las leyendas nos hablan de sus proezas, más no de todo. Cuando viví en el nido de Bewilderbeast, conocí partes de la historia desde la perspectiva de los dragones. Las leyendas vikingas llenas de gloria y sacrificio tomaron otro significado, en especial, la de Fridtjov. La historia dice que el conflicto surgió cuando la Madre de las Criaturas asesinó a Elin. Esto es falso.

Mulch y Vidgis parecieron escépticos, incluso Gobber había elevado sus tupidas cejas. Phlegma era la única atenta, además de Hiccup y Snotlout. Hiccup comprendía que ningún vikingo quisiera descubrir que la historia, vista desde otra perspectiva, no fuera tan honorable. Las figuras de humo se convirtieron en una sola. Un dragón. Toothless y Hookfang levantaron sus cabezas, como si estuvieran reconociéndolo.

—En las leyendas mencionan que existió un primer dragón. Fridtjov lo reconoció como la Madre de las Criaturas, y lo nombró _Moa Ildri_. Entre los dragones, también se habla de ella, pero para ellos no tiene nombre. Los dragones no lo necesitan —continuó Valka, recordando el momento en que Bewilderbeast le confió uno de sus secretos más importantes fue cuando Valka sintió pura decepción de sus antepasados vikingos. Bewilderbeast fue comprensivo, le contó lo que tenía que contar, pero ni siquiera él sabía todo, grandes pedazos de la historia se perdieron, quizás, para siempre—. La _Madre_ tenía un gran aprecio por la vida, y aunque no conociese a los nuevos visitantes, no iba hacerles daño. Pero Fridtjov había deseado un tesoro que le pertenecía a la _Madre _y que le arrebató sin importar el dolor que ella sintió al perderlo. La _Madre_ quiso recuperarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando un dragón pierde aquello que ama, no vuelve a ser el mismo. La guerra fue inevitable.

El dragón humeante se agitó violentamente. Gothi continuó en trance, y las palabras de Valka eran un eco de su danza.

—Pasaron años para que alguien quisiera hacer algo. Niels, el hijo de Fridtjov, fue el primero, pero aunque era diferente a su padre, seguía siendo vikingo.

Ante el dragón de humo furioso, una figurita diminuta en consideración al tamaño de la bestia apareció. Era una mujer que se inclinó cortésmente para después bailar libremente.

—Conozco esa parte de la historia —dijo Vidgis con suavidad—. La leyenda cuenta que Niels acudió a una bruja y que ésta le dijo que debía darle a la _Madre_ una cosa parecida al tesoro que había perdido.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió Snotlout con el cejo fruncido.

—Para dormirla, Jorgenson —dijo Mulch resoplando por la nariz—. ¡Vaya con estas generaciones! ¿Nadie les contó sobre la Leyenda de la Voz Elegida?

Ni Hiccup ni Snotlout la conocían. Las leyendas eran trasmitidas de madres a hijos. Hiccup no había tenido a Valka, y Stoick había estado ocupado liderando la aldea. Por su parte, Snotlout no había tenido interés, además Spitelout no consentía que su hijo aprendiera cuentos de tontos.

—La _Madre_ era el eje de unión de los dragones —dijo Mulch observando la imagen de humo—, Niels pensó que tal vez si la quitaba del camino, los vikingos podrían ganar la guerra y desterrar a los dragones del archipiélago. No podía matarla, así que le pidió a la bruja que usara su magia para encontrar la manera de darle una imitación del tesoro. La bruja escogió a una mujer del pueblo que tenía las cualidades para dormir a la _Madre._

—¿Por qué dormirla solamente? No me agrada la idea, pero Niels tenía la solución, pudo haberla asesinado —comentó Hiccup notando la mirada de su madre.

Valka sonrió, comprensiva.

—La _Madre_ posee poderes incomprensibles, Hiccup —explicó—. No hay un dragón como ella, aunque los dragones de ahora no conocen exactamente la cualidad de su fuerza. Niels no habría podido matarla aun si lo hubiera querido.

Aquello le reveló a Hiccup una pieza importante del rompecabezas en su mente. Si no asesinó a la _Madre_, y sólo consiguió dormirla...

—Ella está viva.

—Así es, muchacho —intervino Gobber por primera vez—. La _Madre_ ha estado viva todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijeron eso? Más bien, ¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos ahora? ¿Cómo una sola voz la mantuvo dormida por tanto tiempo?

—Tranquilo, chico —acotó Phlegma, seguía con los brazos cruzados—. La historia vikinga está llena de lagunas, así como la historia contada por dragones —indicó echándole un vistazo a Valka—. Además, ¿No creerás que sólo una persona cantó? Te pensaba más listo. La Leyenda de la Voz Elegida cuenta sobre las _mujeres_ que fueron escogidas para cantar cada cierto tiempo. Nadie sabe durante cuánto duró, sólo que es la única solución.

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema —dijo Snotlout de mal humor—. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el presente? Porque vimos a un montón de dragones actuando como locos allá afuera, y seguro que no los va a calmar una cancioncita de cuna.

—¡Snotlout! —reprendió Vidgis aunque por su tono se dilucidaba que se había resignado hace tiempo a corregir a su hijo.

—Las palabras fueron inadecuadas, pero comparto la visión del joven Jorgenson —dijo Valka ocultando su sonrisa—. Los dragones siempre han tenido una conexión especial con el mundo, con ellos mismos y con su origen. Ninguno conoce el lugar exacto donde está resguardada la _Madre_. Su llamado los ha hecho actuar de esta forma, _sienten_ que está viva. Es por eso que pedí una reunión. La _Madre_ está despertando.

Gothi siguió su danza. El humo se disipó alrededor y las llamas se colorearon de azul. La atmosfera se tornó estática, ninguno se movía o hablaba. En su mente, Hiccup negaba la posibilidad de una guerra; miró a su madre con esperanza, creyendo que si se unían podían apaciguar a la madre. De inmediato borró la idea. Es lo mismo que había pensado con Drago y el precio de su soberbia había sido la vida de su padre. Toothless lo veía de lejos, anhelando dar consuelo a Hiccup, el consuelo que ambos necesitaban porque, aunque su jinete lo hubiera perdonado y no hubiese sido consciente, había asesinado a Stoick el Vasto.

—¿Pretendes reiniciar el ritual, después de tanto tiempo? —inquirió Phlegma condescendiente.

La pregunta detuvo a Gothi, que cayó extenuada y respirando con dificultad. Gobber se levantó a auxiliarla. La anciana bruja rechazó su ayuda, a pasos cortos se colocó al lado de Valka.

—El procedimiento es trasmitido de generación en generación por las sabias de cada tribu —dijo Gobber al tomar asiento de nuevo.

—A eso no le veo problemas, Gobber, sino a reunir a las otras tribus —reclamó la robusta mujer, descruzando los brazos—. ¿Acaso hay otros aparte de nosotros que monten dragones? Fuera del tráfico de dragones en el mercado negro, Berk es el único pueblo que ha hecho las paces con ellos. Puede que la tribu de Siriana nos ayude, pero desde que Bertha murió no confío en las Bog-Burglar. Si Camicazi estuviera al mando, no tendría problemas con aliarme.

—Conozco la reputación de Siriana, pero también sé que es una mujer comprensible. Podría ser una aliada formidable —dijo Valka.

—Concuerdo con Valka —aportó Gobber—, aparte de los Meathead, las Bog-Burglar son de las tribus que se han mostrado más abiertas a aceptar nuestro estilo de vida.

—Pero continúan cazándolos —dijo Hiccup tomando parte en la reunión—. Si queremos aliados, necesitamos buscar a Camicazi. Ella nos ayudará sin dudarlo.

—Ésa no es la cuestión, Hiccup —negó su madre con paciencia, a la vez que miraba a Gothi. La anciana seguía cansada, pero accedió a mover su báculo.

Gobber tuvo que pararse de nuevo, para leer las inscripciones.

—“Todas las mujeres de cada tribu en el Wilderwest deben estar presentes. La Voz Elegida es escogida de entre todas, aquella mujer que haya abrigado en sí la compasión y la valentía será quien traiga la paz a este mundo” —leyó con atención. No quería que Gothi lo golpeara con su cayado.

—Debe ser una broma mala —masculló Mulch—. ¿Soy el único que piensa que es una locura? Reunir a cada tribu en el Wilderwest será complicado, y si llega a lograrse, se convertirá en un baño de sangre. Por años, Stoick quiso estrechar relaciones, pero ni él lo logró unificar a todos. Menos tú, Valka, lo harás.

Hiccup achicó los ojos, dispuesto a rebatirle a Mulch. Entendía que el viejo vikingo fuera leal al recuerdo de Stoick y que le pareciera injusto que Valka hubiera vuelto como si 20 años de abandono no significaran nada. En Berk, Stoick había muerto como héroe, mientras que el regreso de Valka había sido tomado como señal de mal augurio.

—En el pasado fue el temor a la muerte lo que unió a los pueblos —dijo Valka indiferente. Había pasado 20 años entre dragones, Mulch simplemente no podría amedrentarla—. En el presente, ocurrirá lo mismo. La historia se repite y no hay fin. La muerte de Stoick no debe tomarse como un punto de quiebre, sino como una oportunidad de unirnos. Si él murió por proteger a su familia, creo que todos los aquí presentes, los miembros de cada tribu también harían lo mismo. _Un jefe protege a los suyos_, ¿no es así?

Mulch se quedó callado y avergonzado. Valka no agregó más y la reunión continuó.

—Podemos aliarnos con los Uglithug —dijo Phlegma indiferente a las rencillas personales, pero apoyando lo dicho con su fiera mirada—. La princesa Tantrum y sus generales son confiables.

Hiccup difería un tanto. Tantrum era bella, y su belleza, la volvía orgullosa y caprichosa. Como guerrera, no eran discutible sus habilidades. Como líder, nadie la contradecía. Snotlout sonrió en acuerdo con Phlegma, añorando ver de nuevo al tentador cuerpo de O’Uglerthy.

—Entonces, tenemos tres tribus con las que podemos contar —dijo Valka—. Los Meathead, las Bog-Burglar y los Uglithug. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

—Heather lidera a los Berserks ahora —comentó Hiccup—, aunque no sé si vendrá. Ha evitado todo conflicto desde que ascendió al puesto. Su ejército no está en condiciones de pelear, sus hombres y mujeres no llenan ni siquiera una choza pequeña. La mayoría de los Berserk se volvieron renegados y su líder es Dagur, quien jamás nos ayudaría, además sigue aliado con cazadores de dragones. No son los indicados para nada.

—Es como con los Outcast —dijo Snotlout—. Desde que Alvin murió hace tres años, los nuevos líderes son un par de idiota... creo que se llaman Mikli y Durs, lo último que supe de ellos es que les gusta destripar y comerse a las personas sin ningún motivo. No sé ustedes, pero yo los descartaría de invitarlos a la cena.

—Entonces, la decisión está tomada —habló Vidgis claramente—. Sabemos quién puede ayudarnos, y quien posiblemente sea nuestro enemigo. Pidamos a los dioses que la Voz Elegida sea una de las nuestras.

—Que así sea —finalizó Valka levantándose—. Dentro de unas horas partirán los drakares hacia cada tribu. Seguramente sabrán algo de lo que ocurre, si es que sus ancianas también lo percibieron —miró a Hiccup—. Informa al joven Eret que prepare las naves, y elige a los mensajeros que cumplan la enmienda en tiempo y regla.

Hiccup asintió. Había captado la sutileza de su madre al pedirle que se marchara y los dejará solos. Así que codeó a su primo y le señaló con la cabeza que debían irse. Sus dragones le siguieron. Sin embargo, ni Valka podría impedir a Hiccup que saciara su curiosidad. Pudieron sacarlo del gran salón, pero él conocía una pequeña abertura debajo de la estatua de su padre. Los gemelos Thorston la habían descubierto hace una semana. Hiccup nunca pensó que iba a usarlo en su vida.

—Si te atrapan, yo no te ayudaré —dijo Snotlout observándolo de lejos—. Te veré con Eret. No tardes o tu mamá te castigará de nuevo.

—Ella nunca me ha castigado, Snotlout —replicó a su primo antes de meterse en el hueco. Hiccup se escurrió por la estrecha abertura. Era sorprendente que los gemelos pudieran entrar y salir tan fácil como respirar. Llegó al tramo final donde casi no podía moverse, deseó no atorarse porque sería penoso que lo sacaran de ahí.

Al final estaba una abertura que se localizaba en una de las esquinas del gran salón. Hiccup se asomó y se esforzó por escuchar al consejo. No podía captar todo, sin embargo, si una parte que le interesó demasiado.

—No lo sabía —dijo Vidgis llevándose una mano al pecho, parecía acongojada—. La leyenda no dice nada sobre eso.

—Aye, aye, es algo que se puede deducir fácilmente —comentó Gobber sacando cerilla de su oído. Phlegma lo miró con condescendencia—, digo, nunca se menciona que pasó después de que cantaran, como si no importara o no hubiera registros. Sospechoso, ¿no lo creen?

Valka y Mulch permanecieron en silencio. Vidgis soltó un suspiro adolorido. Hiccup quiso saber a qué se referían, quitó los ojos y pegó su oído a la abertura.

—La mujer que será la Voz Elegida… —gimió Vidgis con la cara pálida.

Phlegma cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Está destinada a morir —completó.

Inevitablemente pensó en Astrid. Hiccup sudó frío cuando la revelación. Ella podía morir y él no iba a poder evitarlo.

-o-o-o-o

En Berk los forasteros no eran bienvenidos. Ésa era la regla, sin embargo, como toda regla, tenía sus excepciones. Eret agradecía ser una de esas excepciones. Instalarse en Berk no fue difícil, por petición de Hiccup le habían proveído de una cabaña cerca de los muebles, nada grande, pero no tenía quejas sobre eso. Eret era hombre de barcos. La choza servía para dormir en ocasiones, o para guardar cosas. Eret vivía en un drakar, el primero que había construido al integrarse a Berk. Un navegante no podía estar lejos del agua. Hiccup lo había invitado a Berk a pesar que Eret algún día se iría.

Esa noche era particularmente agitada. No sabía por qué en sí, sólo que no había podido dormir y se había quedado observando el cielo atiborrado de estrellas. La luna menguaba. Eret sonrió al pensar en lo que dirían su tripulación de aquel cielo. Seguramente que auguraba una tormenta. Desgraciadamente, sus hombres estaban muertos. Drago no había dudado en cortarles el cuello y arrojarlos al mar. Eret no podría enterrarlos y dejarlos al cuidado de las valkirias.

—¡Oye, Eret! ¿Estás despierto?

Desde la proa, Eret se levantó un poco para ver a su invitado. Snotlout Jorgenson subió a su nave y Hookfang con él. Cualquiera que fuera la enmienda que lo traía a bordo, se lo podía decir sin que Hookfang se acercara a su drakar. Últimamente, el Monstruos Nightmare prendía fuego a lo que sea, especialmente a los drakares de Eret. El ex cazador se paró por completo y bajó donde Snotlout seguía gritando.

—Hombre, como sigas así vas a despertar a todo Berk —comentó ocurrente.

—No es como si los vikingos no pudieran hacer su rutina con pocas horas de sueño —regresó a la vez que rodaba los ojos—. No vine para eso. Valka me envió a buscarte. Así que prepara tus mejores drakares porque algunos vamos a dar un largo paseo.

—Aunque no dudo de tu palabra, me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando —dijo Eret.

Snotlout suspiró. Las explicaciones no eran lo suyo, se la mentó internamente a Hiccup. A su primo se le daba naturalmente parlotear. Pero Hiccup no aparecía.

_“Probablemente esté despertando a los que irán”_, meditó. Si era así que Hiccup se tardara lo que quisiera. Despertar a vikingos malhumorados podía ser dañino para la salud. Por lo que se quedó a contarle a Eret lo que había pasado, hasta que Hiccup hubiera conseguido a los _voluntarios_. Aunque en realidad Hiccup no estuviera buscando a nadie.

Después de saber la verdad, Hiccup se había ido hacia la choza de Astrid. Acompañado de Toothless, se quedó de pie a unos metros de la puerta. En su mente resonaban las palabras de Phlegma. Las leyendas, que siempre había tomado como falsas, ahora amenazaban con arrebatársela. ¿Qué haría? Estaba seguro que Valka no permitiría que los vikingos fueran crueles con _Moa Ildri_, así que contaba con su apoyo para buscar una solución. Sin embargo, que una mujer cantara a la _Madre_ probaba que no existía otra manera de acercarse lo suficiente para hablarle. Hiccup era tenas, así que no se rendiría. Cuando las ancianas se juntaran, él les preguntaría todo acerca del ritual. No dejaría a Astrid morir.

—_Oh, ¿por qué no puedo conquistar el amor?..._

Alguien estaba cantando. Hiccup siguió la voz. Cruzó la separación entre chozas, yendo a la parte trasera. Toothless no lo siguió, se quedó recostado en la plaza sin perderlo de vista. Hiccup continuó. Detrás de las cabañas estaba Ruffnut Thorston, sentada en el piso y recargada en el dosel central de su casa. Hiccup parpadeó como si aquello fuera una ilusión. No había esperado verla de esa forma, ni siquiera pensó que fuera ella. Ruffnut parecía no notar su presencia.

—_Tengo la piel gruesa y un corazón elástico…_

Hiccup no conocía esa canción, tampoco que su voz sonara así de bien. Ruffnut no solía cantar. Hiccup la había escuchado una vez, cuando Ruffnut cantó a Scauldy para distraerlo. Si era sincero pocas veces prestaba atención al desarrollo de sus amigos, tan enfocado estaba en sus propios intereses que se olvidaba de interesarse por hablar con su equipo. Aun así, creyó que tampoco era el momento adecuado para intervenir. Dio la vuelta y regresó con Toothless.

Los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por el horizonte marino revelaron el amanecer. Hiccup respiró profundo. Ya era la segunda vez que no dormía consecutivamente. Agradecía que Toothless lo acompañara, como alfa sus responsabilidades se habían duplicado. Cada vez más dragones llegaban a Berk, acomodarlos era difícil. Toothless estaba en constante vigilancia. Pero Hiccup sabía que debajo de su fachada seria y líder, Toothless continuaba siendo el mismo _reptil inútil_ que se estremecía con caricias bajo su hocico y se relamía cuando le servían salmón. Toothless no había perdido su _esencia_ a pesar de todo. A menudo, Hiccup se preguntaba si con él sería lo mismo cuando… si era sincero, no quería ni pensarlo. 

_“Pensar demasiado es malo para la cabeza”_, le dijo sabiendo lo que su jinete pensaba. _“Tu cabeza especialmente”._

Hiccup le miró agriamente. Tocó a la puerta de la casa de Fishlegs, sabiendo que ya estaría despierto si Meatlug le lamía la planta de los pies para que le diera un bocadillo matutino.

_“Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara”_, agregó Toothless rozando con su hocico al antebrazo de Hiccup. _“Inevitable es sentir miedo a lo no conocido”._

Hiccup no dijo nada. Su brazo rodeó la cabeza de su _Night Fury_, apretándolo y aceptando el consuelo. Hiccup tenía miedo y se odió por eso. ¿Cuándo dejaría de compadecerse de sí mismo? La determinación al enfrentar a drago se había ido en cuanto le plantearon ocupar un puesto que no creía para él. Valka dijo que tenía el _corazón de un jefe_, ¿a qué se había referido? Pues Hiccup pensaba que no era el tipo de jefe que los Hairy Hooligans necesitaban.

Fishlegs apareció en la puerta, tallándose los parpados. Hiccup ya no tuvo tiempo para seguir lamentándose.

-o-o-o-o-

Los drakares habían partido esa misma mañana. Los mensajeros habían sido Fishlegs, Snotlout, Phlegma, Hiccup y Gobber; cada uno acompañado por una pequeña tripulación. Los estragos de la destrucción del alfa de Drago habían dejado a Berk debilitado antes de las heladas. Abiertos a un posible ataque, lo mejor era que los guerreros restantes se quedaran en la aldea. Valka se encargaría de protegerlos de cualquier amenaza.

En el drakar que iría a las Islas Bog-Burglar, Hiccup veía hacia el horizonte. El sol estaba en lo alto y llevaban varias horas navegando. Había sido arriesgado ir sin dragones, pero si iban con ellos, las tribus podrían tomarlo como una declaración de guerra. La idea de hablar con Siriana le intimidaba. La nueva líder de las Bog-Burglar era severa como hermosa; a la par de la princesa Tantrum, sus agraciados cuerpos habían sido la perdición de muchos (él se incluía. No era ajeno a los encantos de mujeres bellas). Además, pensaba en lo que diría Camicazi… si Siriana no lo decapitaba, seguro que su amiga sí. Como sea, habría que prepararse su drakar funerario.

—Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos —comentó Astrid a su lado.

—No valen tanto —dijo Hiccup mirándola. Como era usual, Astrid se había apuntado a su equipo. Astrid ya no buscaba liderar algo, sino trabajar junto a él—. ¿Estás segura de venir conmigo?

Astrid le dirigió una expresión decidida.

—Camicazi no estará allá, por lo que me paciencia no será puesta al límite —dijo mientras jugaba con la punta de su trenza. Camicazi la odiaba, o eso era lo que suponía, le había dado muchas razones para creerlo.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Hiccup regresando a mirar el paisaje.

Los silencios eran usuales. Cuando actualizaba el manual de dragones, era común que Fishlegs y él no dijeran nada cuando se concentraban en escribir, por supuesto, después de haber compartido información e ideas. Con Astrid nunca había sido así. Astrid había sido su confidente, sin embargo, solía tomar a Toothless como tal.

En la actualidad parecía que una brecha entre ellos se había impuesto. Hiccup solía atribuirlo a que Astrid resentía su indecisión por tomar las riendas de Berk. Era algo habitual que Astrid lo empujara hacia ese camino, aquel que aseguraba que él sentara cabeza y se quedara de una buena vez. Astrid ya sabía lo que quería. Hiccup también, sólo que tenía miedo.

—Es increíble lo que está pasando —dijo Astrid de pronto, sin siquiera mirarlo. Últimamente, ella ya no le miraba—. El pasado vikingo, el ritual, la mujer escogida para proteger a su pueblo.

Oh no. Hiccup conocía esa expresión. Ese brillo en los ojos de Astrid mostraba lo dispuesta que estaba a aceptar el papel. Si eso traía honor a su familia, no le importaba morir. Antiguo y estúpido orgullo vikingo. Astrid seguía siendo de la _vieja escuela_. Ella era perfecta para ser escogida, valiente, entregada e inteligente. ¿Ella sería la mujer que moriría? Entonces, Hiccup no pudo evitar preguntar por qué las mujeres terminaban muertas, cuando sólo se trataba de cantar. 

¿Qué partes de la historia seguían ocultos?

—Descuida, saldremos de ésta. Siempre lo hacemos —sonrió levemente. No estaba seguro de eso.

Pero Astrid seguía creyendo en él ciegamente.

—Lo sé.


End file.
